corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Blood Drive/Endings
There are several endings within ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive''. One ending is always the true ending to the chapter, while the rest are wrong endings. As the game progresses, the amount of wrong endings increases, forcing the player to be more careful of their decisions and actions. CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★1 Ayumi encounters the spirit of Mayu, who is repeatedly calling out "Shig", which is her nickname for Morishige. Ayumi calls out to Mayu's spirit. Mayu turns around, revealing her face to be nothing but blood. Ayumi screams in horror at the sight of this, as Mayu begins chasing her. Ayumi attempts to run away, but fails, as Mayu jumps on top of her, as she begins to brutally kill Ayumi. Requirements: # Fail to escape from the spirit of Mayu. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Choose "Stop Haruyuki". Wrong End ★1 Aiko decides to not attempt to stop Haruyuki, as she doubts that she could stop him even if she tried. Haruyuki runs to the cabinet where the many screams from Sayaka were coming from. Haryuki screams out Sayaka's name, only for a monster with a large mouth to suddenly appear. The monster heads straight towards Haruyuki, killing him. Aiko is frozen in horror, before hearing the voices of phantoms all around her. Aiko then hears the voice of Sayaka coming from the cabinet, as two different sides of her tells Aiko to let her out, but to also flee. Aiko goes near the cabinet, about to open it, before being struck from behind by a Red Helm. A huge amount of blood pours out from Aiko, as well as her organs. Her vision then blurs, as she collapses into her own pool of blood. Requirements: # Choose "Don't stop Haruyuki". CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★1 Ayumi gets trapped in the girl's bathroom, as a large amount of blood starts pouring out of the sink. The pool of blood rapidly rises, as Ayumi struggles to stay afloat. She hears a priest in the distance, as she calls out for help from Yoshiki. She then hears the voice of Sachiko, who appears underneath the rising pool of blood. Sachiko calls out to Ayumi, telling her to swim towards her. However, Ayumi fails to reach Sachiko, and instead drowns. Requirements: # Run out of time when following Sachiko. Wrong End ★2 Ayumi encounters a spirit in a classroom, who had her back towards her. The spirit then suddenly turns around, screaming. Ayumi attempts to run away from the spirit, but fails, as the spirit kills her. Requirements: # Get caught by the phantom. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 True End ★1 Wrong End ★1 Requirements" # Fail to escape from the Anatomical Model. Wrong End ★2 Ayumi attempts to stick her arm into a dog statue, seeing something inside. Yoshiki warns her to get away from the statue, saying that it could easily be a trap. However, Ayumi instead states that she has almost gotten the item inside, and continues to stick her whole arm deeper into the statue, ignoring Yoshiki's warning. Yoshiki then notices the statue move, but doesn't stop her. The statue then bites down on Ayumi's arm, as Yoshiki screams out her name. Requirements: # Choose "Let her keep di Wrong End ★2 Wrong End ★3 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 True End ★1 CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 True End ★1 Category:Endings Category:Article stubs